


Looking back on the stars

by Wanshii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Original Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanshii/pseuds/Wanshii
Summary: (This is a compilation of short vignettes that you may or may not relate to based on the fact that this is a short project I ran a few weeks back that I decided to keep ongoing)living in the void is a dark and dreary place when you can't remember how you got there in the first place. the only thing you have is a photo album and a memory of the life you lived outside of the void. follow Fern as they write in vignettes about the void around themselves as well as their past life that seems to be drifting from their grasp as they meet peculiar character within the never-ending void surrounding their lonesome house.





	Looking back on the stars

I think I first heard it when I was with my mother. I was still a child but, I had found my way into a blocked off area like a mime in an invisible box who struggled to push outwards. I wasn't special and I didn't stand out from anyone else that I went to school with.  
But, she had, She had told me I was going to be saved her little child who had found their way into something no one would have wanted and everyone would’ve tried to cover-up.  
She said I was special. a child born from the stars. Except I knew I was the lone thing that itched at the back of her mind like a flea would nip a dog with rampant outbreak.  
I was born from love and fear. a child which knows no origin but the quiet tears of I love yous and whys. Yet I still don’t cry.   
I know I am sick. I’ve heard the whispers that I’ve wanted gone for what seems like an eternity but, although I know it has only been years, I do truly wish I was a child born from those stars you wished upon one night.   
when the days get cold and I will rot who will point and shout that I am. A child born from the stars. When I disappear will I still be her special child? The one born with sun but, completely pale and dull. May I still be your child born from the stars mother of mine? And then I open my eyes. I’ve never been dull because I am me and she is she. I am my own star even if times get dull and I lose my shine I am still her child. The special one. The one born from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you stay awhile although I'm sure it's boring to leave me criticism I don't mind for the most part! ill update when I have time but, I have midterms soon so I don't really know when that'll be! leave a kudos I suppose and see you soon.


End file.
